deadtorightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Adams
Eve Adams is a character in Dead to Rights and a friend and ally to Jack Slate. Biography At some point in the past, a Mayhem Inc. assassin murdered Eve's brother. As a result, Eve vowed revenge against Mayhem Inc. Not knowing who her brother's killer really was, Eve decided to kill everyone who is a part of the organization to get her brother's killer through process of elimination. As part of her revenge quest, Eve tracks Marvin Silt to the Black Orchid. There, Eve shoots Marvin in the head as he's being interrogated by Jack Slate, killing him before Jack can get the answers out of Marvin that he's looking for. Eve tells Jack he can relax and lowers her gun, unworried but sympathetic about Jack's own revenge quest. After Eve explains her own quest, Jack describes the assassin who set him up and Eve recognizes him as Patch, one of the Mayhem Inc. bosses and "a designer killer" who is "real expensive and real hard to find." Hearing gunshots, Eve suggests they continue their discussion outside and as she and Jack make their way through the massage parlor, warns him that more thugs have just arrived in the parking lot. Jack and Eve are confronted by Lotus, her two assassins and more thugs who come out of the various rooms of the massage parlor. After Jack kills Lotus and her two assassins, he and Eve flee outside where they find the massage parlor surrounded by Triads. Jack and Eve fight their way down the street to the Den of Inquity where they find the Triad leader Fat Chow. While Jack engages Fat Chow in battle, Eve fights his remaining men. Finally, Jack kills Fat Chow. Afterwards, Eve gives Jack her card and suggests they do it again sometime. While Jack thinks she means a date, Eve actually means going up against bad guys again together. While Jack is stunned that her name is Eve Adams, Eve walks away, leaving Jack behind. After being confronted by men in clown masks in the cemetery, Jack calls Eve and asks why she didn't warn him that Mayhem Inc. would ambush him that night. Eve is confused, stating that she has no idea what he's talking about and that most of Mayhem Inc.'s muscle is preparing for the next day's debate. Eve tells Jack that someone posted an open hit on Gloria Exner and that "every freelancer with a peashooter will be there trying to collect." Eve notes that having so many of Mayhem Inc.'s assassins in one place "should make my job a little easier" since it will give her a chance to kill many more of them. Jack tells Eve that he will meet her at the debate as he needs Exner alive, having learned that his father was working for her when he was murdered. At the stadium, Eve is contacted by Jack who has hijacked Kip Waterman's news helicopter. As Eve flirts with Jack, she comes under attack by Mayhem Inc. With help from Jack in the news helicopter, all of the Mayhem Inc. assassins are killed and Eve finds a final one crouching over a bomb. After the man tells her he doesn't know how many there are just that he was told to put them in the bathrooms, Eve kills him, telling a flabbergasted Jack that he is just another name off of her list. With Jack's help, Eve disarms the bomb. Eve then makes her way through the stadium, fighting more Mayhem Inc. goons while getting covering fire from Jack with an M60 in the hijacked news helicopter. Finally, Eve disarms all four bombs and goes to meet Jack on the roof. There, Jack tries to warn her about Patch sneaking up behind her but is too late. Patch stabs Eve in the back, killing her and gives a mocking wave to Jack before running off. Enraged by Eve's murder, Jack hunts down Patch's limo and causes it to crash, but the crash kills Patch and he is unable to get any answers from him. While returning to the Bay Bell to confront and kill Dick Hennessey, Jack notes Eve's name on the list of those who are dead except Hennessey who deserves it the most. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters